halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle
Untitled This is not very important, but in certain maps of Halo Custom Edition Gauss Warthogs are avaliable. :You should sign your messages. : Does the Gauss Warthog only appear in the multiplayer part of Halo 4? --User000name (talk) 04:36, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :Update: it is fully usable in only(?) one level of the campaign of Halo 4: "Reclaimer" (explained here). Oddly, if you put it in the mammoth, it will eventually (and probably inevitably) explode after the mammoth vehicle passes through the waterfall area of the level. (It is fun to use in that level: driving, or someone else driving while you are shooting its turret.) It is odd, if the play crosses a specific point at the waterfall area, all the vehicles before it (except the mammoth vehicle) will explode (including the normal warthog that is more normally in the mammoth). --User000name (talk) 23:09, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Need new pic Could someone get a picture of the Halo 3 gauss warthog. thanks. --[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan']] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 20:11, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I just added a small blurb on how the Gauss turret can be used like a sniper weapon, even when you don't have a driver to keep you mobile. I've used it on Standoff in custom games to devastating effect. Snipers can't hit the turret operator when he's facing them, either. So, with the Gauss you can tear apart Banshees and other light vehicles with ease, as well as eliminate infantry units who jump too high or are running across the field on foot. Just be sure to put the Gauss at the edge of a map, to allow for maximum range coverage with the weapon's field of fire. I put two at opposite ends of Standoff behind the bases, and nobody could kill me unless they sniped me from the sides or rear, or if they used a heavy weapon like the Spartan Laser at extreme range. If my enemies tried to use a Laser on me, they'd have to be in a shaded area so the sunlight wouldn't expose them. Otherwise, I could put a shell through them before the Laser finished cycling. It's also satisfying to rack up triple kills with this turret from extremely long ranges, using it like a sniper weapon to hit targets who think they're concealed enough. Another fun thing to do is lead a Mongoose with it, then take it out right before it escapes behind cover, like a tree or rock. Also, as I said before, this thing can erase Banshees easily, even when they're shooting at you. The only problem is when they capsize the 'Hog with an indirect hit, because then you have to get out and flip the vehicle over, and during this time your enemies can move to flank you, then snipe you when you climb back into position. Guass Warthog = Light Tank ? I was wondering... Could the Gauss Warthog be considered as a light tank? It seem like it could work as one... No, it's far too lightly armoured and the armour on a tank fully encases the cabin. I dunno. Gee, could an HMMWV armed with a TOW-II or a 148 be considered a tank? Come on, people. Griever0311 04:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) In Matchmaking? I was under the impression that it had been added to some of the new map variants on matchmaking. Yes, especially in the Heavy variant of Standoff. Pretty cool. Don't forget to sign your edits. SQ G T3rr0R 14:48, 7 October 2008 (UTC)